A diode is a semiconductor device widely used in, for example, a power conversion circuit. When the semiconductor device is switched from an ON state to an OFF state, carriers accumulated in the semiconductor device are discharged outside. It is desirable that a time required to discharge the carriers outside (recovery time) be short.